Love - Takes Time & Work - Steven Universe AU
by IdioticChicken
Summary: The Gems in college, as humans.
1. Chapter 1

**Yay! My second SU fanfiction. There's a Ruby and Sapphire POV, and this is a college/human SU AU. Hope u enjoy!**

 **Chapter 1 – First Day, So Gay**

 **Ruby's POV:**

Today, finally is my first day in college. I woke up in my dorm, and brought some clothes from my drawer. I picked out some black jeans and white T-shirt, and black jacket with white buttons on it. As always, I brought out a white ribbon, then tied it around my hair, just because my hair is square – and I don't like it without a ribbon. Then, I headed out to the corridor. I went to my locker – _Locker 195_. I brought out my notebook and bio book, then headed to bio class. We are supposed to pick a random seat before the teacher enters the classroom. I ended up sitting beside a girl with blonde, triangle shaped hair, with big glasses that usually drop, green T-shirt with yellow spots, and blue jeans. Now I noticed who it was – Peridot. She was with me last year, in grade 12 – a year before college. Finally, Miss Jade, our bio teacher, entered the class. "Hello, class! I see that you have randomly seated yourselves. But I'm gonna seat you!" she said.

 **Sapphire's POV:**

I felt really glad that I didn't be late for class. Miss Jade was about to seat us when a student rushed in, just in time. She had dark blue hair, blue eyes, long-sleeve light blue shirt which had a dark blue triangle in the middle, and she wore a dark blue skirt. _Who's that stupid nerd?_ I thought. I tried not to roll my eyes, but anyways no one will see because my hair covers my eyes. Miss Jade looked nervous. "Hello, and what's your name?" she asked. "Lapis, it's Lapis," she said, panting. "Pearl?" called Miss Jade. "Yes, Miss Jade?" a girl with orange hair, light blue eyes, frilly T-shirt, and shorts said. The girl was Pearl. "Come here," said Miss Jade. Pearl walked forward, beside Miss Jade. "You're gonna sit beside Lapis, FOREVER, or for the rest of the year," she said. Pearl smiled at Lapis, and she smiled back. Pearl and Lapis walked away, back to their seats. "Sapphire? Ruby? Come here," said Miss Jade. We walked to Miss Jade. "You're beside each other," she said. She called a few other students, and let them sit beside each other.

 **Ruby's POV:**

I kind of freaked out when Miss Jade announced that we're sitting beside each other. "Oopsie! We wasted half of the class," she said. Then she started explaining a new lesson, we were all focused, and writing notes. Finally, the bell rang, and, a few more lessons passed, and finally, it was recess. "H-h-hey Sapphire," I told Sapphire. "Hello, Ruby," she answered. "Would you like to sit with us in our table?" I asked. "Sure," she answered, again. Sapphire wore a white dress with blue lines on it, her skin was a light tone, and her hair was light blue with a mix of turquoise, which her cut covered her eyes. I lead her to our table, then I came over to my friends, Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl. "Pearl, Garnet, Amethyst, this is Sapphire," I said, introducing them to Sapphire.


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN: This story (unfortunately) is kind of inspired by "Love Takes Time & Love Takes Work", but different. I thought of something different and all what came out was tons of stuff, except that Rupphire / Ruby X Sapphire / Ruby & Sapphire still are shipped. I WILL NOT DELETE THIS BECAUSE THIS STORY IS NICE! XD**_

 **Chapter 2: Don't Think It's Nice**

 **Sapphire's POV:**

At recess, Ruby introduced me to her friends, Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl. Garnet was tall; she looked kind of strong, wearing pink shades, pink jacket, puke-colored t-shirt, and blue jeans. She also had kind of square-shaped hair, only that it didn't have a headband like Ruby's. Amethyst, on the other hand, was short, with long, lavender-dyed hair, with grey eyes, and she wears a purple t-shirt with one long sleeve and the other was short and she wears black jeans. "Yo! Sapphire, right?" said Amethyst, putting a hand on her hip. "Yes," I said. "Nice to meet you," said Garnet. "Yes! It's good to meet you, Sapphire!" Pearl said, for some reason, she looked nervous. I wanted to ask her what was wrong, but it would make a problem, so I just nodded. "So, Sapphire, wanna see the other tables?" said Ruby, smiling at me. "Yes," I said. Ruby held my hand and pointed at each group. "So, this is the Nerd Table, the Cool Table, the Bully Table, and… our table," "Is there a rule that you're supposed to sit in groups?" I asked. "It's not one of the rules of this place but some of the Cool Kids created the thing," she replied. _Why? Is that optional, or all do it? And why do they have to? They can hang out with whoever they want no matter what..._ Instead, I simply nodded and said, "I understand," We came back to the table and talked together. Suddenly, the bell rang.

 **Ruby's POV:**

"Oh… its history class," I said, looking bored. "Gotta go!" I marched to class and sat beside the new student, Lapis. "Oh, hey! Are you Ruby?" she said. "Yeah," I answered. "This class looks nice," she said. _Don't think it's nice._ I thought. _Be polite, or tell her? Tell her or be polite? Tell her or be polite?_ I decided to be polite, because I didn't want to get in a fight. "Yeah, you'll get into it soon," I said. Lapis nodded at me. Miss Ivory, our bratty teacher, came in. "Hello, class! A new student came in really late because her house was hours away from home," she said. "Onyx, would you come in?"


End file.
